Spencer's Strength
by HannahlovinCM
Summary: When working one of the most horrific cases spencer gets captured by the unsub and the team must find him before he succumbs to the fate of the other victims.
1. Chapter 1

_My first story. Dont know whether to continue because currently it has no storyline and im really bad at writing. :/ Review with ideas and tell me if you want me to carry on because if i dont get reviews i wont bother. The rational part of me is telling me to delete it but the irrational part is saying that i have to publish it. Anyway enjoy...sort of._

The tall, young, slim doctor woke to the familiar sound of ringing. He switched the alarm off and read the florescent numbers which showed 6:45. He slowly slid out of bed stretching as he did so and with his eyes half open, stumbled around his room until he found the metal doorknob leading to his bathroom. He took a quick 15 minute shower, the water awaking him fully, and then grabbed his clothes which consisted of brown trousers with a black and white striped top and a black cardigan. He peeked out of his window and came to the conclusion that the weather would require a jacket so he grabbed a brown one and his brown satchel and heading to the train station.

At 7:30 he walked through the elevator doors towards the bullpen, at the behavioural analysis unit at Quantico in Virginia, and manoeuvred his way to his desk and sat down. He began to start some paper work when an object rebounded of his head followed by a high pitched giggle and a low pitched laughter. He slowly spun on his chair to see a scrunched up piece of paper on the floor and SSA Morgan and SSA Prentiss in near hysterics.

"Oh very funny guys, you did the same thing last Wednesday you know. It was immature now and it was immature then. It was a good throw though Morgan considering that if, my calculation is correct, someone opened the door at the exact time the paper left your hand and the chances tha…"

"Yeah, ok pretty boy we won't do it again for fear of lecture. Also you can't talk about immaturity, Physics magic man" interrupted Morgan.

Emily Prentiss still snickering exclaimed in defence "I didn't even do anything!"

Reid was about to retaliate when unit chief Aaron Hotchner came out of his office to break up whatever war was about to begin within his team. He had a look about him that said 'we have a new case' so the agents didn't even have to be told to get up and meet in the conference room. Reid went to get some coffee before heading there and as he entered he was pouring in the fifth sachet of sugar. Derek Morgan, a dark, muscly and handsome agent rolled his eyes at the agent he considered his little brother. Penelope Garcia, a unique, happy person, winked at her junior G-man, and Emily Prentiss, a strong, independent person, gave him a small smile. Aaron Hotchner, a stern looking man, glanced at the young genius as he sat down, considering him his surrogate son after Gideon left. Agent David Rossi watched as the young man took a long sip of his coffee, waiting for the briefing to begin. He didn't want him on these cases. The boy, although he is 31, still possesses some of his innocence which should not be taken away.

The case was one of the worse Reid had come across. The unsub was taking people of any gender, race and height and torturing them to death. He took someone every two weeks and dumped their body on the fifteenth day. The last victim was 38 year old Carrie Hilton who was on her way to pick up her son from school when she was stopped by a man asking for assistance because his car had broken down. That was the last time she had been seen. On the plane to LA, Morgan was listening to his I pod, Emily was have a heated discussion to Rossi about the government. Reid was reading and Hotch was staring out the window thinking about Jack.

They arrived at LAPD to be greeted by chief investigator Marlon Connor. He was taller than Reid a looked to be about 180 pounds made up of muscle. He was a very intimidating man who was reluctant to let the FBI to assist on the case. He didn't want them to take over his investigation but as he saw the five profilers walk in he concluded that they didn't look like typical FBI agents so hopefully they didn't act like them too.

"My name is SSA Hotchner but you can call me Hotch. These are agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Dr Reid." Hotch said routinely motioning to all of them.

"Hello, my name's detective Connor and we have set up a room for you with the biggest board we could find. I hope you find it satisfactory." Detective Connor stated.

Hotch replied "It will do just fine, we just want to inform you that we will only be assisting on the case and we only want to catch this man."

They set off for the room but as Reid walked past the man gave him a puzzled look. Reid paused knowing what questions would come next.

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor and in the FBI." Asked Detective Connor

"I'm not a medical doctor." Answered Reid. "I have 3 doctorates in mathematics, chemistry and engineering. I have an IQ of 187. I'm sort of a genius, and I'm 31 I was recruited when I was 21. Hope that answers any questions." Reid finished speaking and waltzed off to catch up to the rest of the team. He normally wouldn't be so blunt but he was tired of getting these questions everywhere he went.

Detective Connor watched the young man walk off. He was startled by him, but at the same time he admired him for getting to the point. He liked people who got to the point without fussing. A small part of him felt strangely protective of him as well even though the rational part of him knew he was a grown man and that he had just met him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god thanks for everyone who alerted to this story and reviewed. When I went into my email I was so happy. Guess I'm going to have to have to get some ideas going. Message me if you have any ideas. Anyway here's chapter 2. Oh and to anyone who is confused this is set around season 6 so JJ isn't here but I don't like Seaver so neither is she. Sorry for any Seaver or JJ fans._

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

It was becoming tiresome. This ritual of capture, torture and kill. He needed something more, something to really get his blood pumping. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head and come up with new ideas. It was then he saw him, walking with 4 other people. They were clearly agents of some sort. The authority the dark muscular man and the also muscular, serious looking man held were very obvious. He narrowed it down to FBI but the young man that caught his attention clearly didn't look like FBI but he knew immediately in a crystalizing moment of realization that he needed him, and he would have him for as long as possible. He already had new ideas for torture but he first had to devise a plan of capture, his second favourite part, the first clearly being the screams of pain and the look in their eyes when they finally give up. I shiver ran down his spine just thinking about it so he sprinted home to sort out everything he was going to need.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"So we have concluded he is a sexual sadist who gets off on torture. He is between the ages 30 to 40 and has an abandoned house outside of town." Hotch stated concluding the profile the team had just come up with.

"Hotch, I'm going to call Garcia and ask her if there has been any previous unsolved cases like this because this sick bastard has clearly had practice." Morgan said on his way outside for some air.

"Ok Morgan you do that, Reid and Prentiss come up with a geographical profile while Rossi and I give the profile to the PD." Hotch then turned to go tell Detective Connors that he was ready to give the profile when Connor's ran in to the small room to inform them that they have found another victim.

Hotch and Rossi went to check out the body while everybody else went to start their jobs.

Morgan came back inside just as Garcia picked up,

"_Office of all knowledge and Goddess of all things electronic speaking. How may I serve thee today_?" Came the perky voice of Garcia over the phone.

"hey baby girl, I need a favour."

"_And what do I get in return my chocolate god of sexy?"_

"I'll work some of my magic when I get back if you work some of yours now."

Faint laughter was heard and then Garcia's voice was heard again "_That sounds inviting. Watcha need?_"

"Can you look up all unsolved cases similar to these in the last 5 to 10 years."

"_Of course I can sweet cheeks. I shall call back with my findings, or lack of them."_

"Thanks a lot. See you when I get back" Morgan then hung up the phone and turned to see what he had missed. He was confused when he couldn't see Hotch or Rossi throughout the whole of the station. He turned to Reid, who immediately sensing his confusion said,

"Another body has been found. They are checking it out."

"Sonofabitch" Morgan shouted in anger. He calmed down and decided to go to the dumpsite.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"6 year old Jenny Marrow was found an hour ago by a couple passing by. They spotted her ankle and thought she had tripped and fallen. She seems to have been shot once in the head. We didn't think it was the same guy but we then found the note." Explained Dt. Connors when Morgan arrived on the scene.

At the edge of a park, where a forest began, jenny Marrow was found. She had long brown hair which was wavy and piercing green eyes which now looked vacant and glassy. Hotch and Rossi re-read the note again trying to decipher the meaning which was found stuffed vigorously in her eye. Morgan walked over to read it as well. He called Reid to see if he could understand it and to put it on the evidence board. The phone range twice before a familiar voice answered.

"_Reid._" Morgan heard faintly. He was still reading the note.

"Hey kid, you got a pen handy?"

"_Sure. Go ahead."_

"I see you have called the FBI in now. I feel so important. I know this little girl didn't have to die but oh well. You got to do what you got to do. I saw him today. My next victim. He isn't like the others though. He is going to be so satisfying I may keep him for 2 months or even 3. I'm giddy with joy here. Anyway the young one will soon be mine. How protective are you of him? Don't know who I'm talking about. Good. See you soon. Did you get that?"

"_Morgan. I have an eidetic memory, of course I did. Who do you think he is talking about?_"

"I don't know kid but we are going to find out" and at that, Morgan hung up.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

He watched him walk a few blocks for some coffee. He smiled, happy they didn't figure out his note. He thought about all the toys he had waiting for him back at the cottage. Not long now he thought as he drove away gleefully thinking about tomorrow. Day one of his new project, his new prize.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

_Oh no. I can't believe I'm doing this to poor Reid but I can't help but see him in peril. I don't like how I have set out this chapter but review away my fellow readers. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all my new reviewers. I might not be able to update often because I have exams and whatnot. Being in school sucks but nothing I can do about it. Anyway enjoy this next chapter and sorry if it's quite bad but I'm writing this at midnight. Insomnia, you don't want it. Oh and missy139 I hope I'm improving in this chapter because I really tried hard on this one._

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Everyone went back to the hotel at 10 after trying to figure out who the note could be talking about. Forensics couldn't get any prints and Reid couldn't get any useful hints out of the context.

In his room Reid was getting very frustrated. He just couldn't figure out who the note was about. The unsub had change his MO completely just to deliver this note. How could a sexual sadist have this much self-control to kill without torture? Reid got in the shower for 10 minutes to try and clear his head. As he was showering he heard a small thump, but decided to ignore concluding that it's a busy hotel and people could just be walking around outside his room. He turned off the water, grabbed sweat pants and a top and climbed into bed. He fell asleep thinking about the theory of relativity, hoping that tomorrow someone would be able to decipher the note.

Reid awoke but he had a bad feeling he couldn't shake. He still was no closer to figuring out the note either. The bedside clock read 7:00 so he settled down again in bed for an extra 10 minutes to see if something would come to him. He didn't like this case one bit.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

He followed him home. After watching him get his coffee he drove home to fix the nooks and cranny's in his 'room' as he calls it and then drove back to LAPD to observe his prize while he works. He watched the agent closely but could only catch glimpses of him through the window, when he did seem him though his whole body trembled with anticipation. At 21:45 he wondered if they were ever going to stop working. His silent question was answered 15 minutes later when he saw them clamber into the jet black SUV's and drive to the hotel.

He saw which floor and room his prize was staying in. He heard the water switch on. This is my chance! He thought. He knocked out the janitor when he walked passed and shoved him in the supply closet, before leaving him there he swiped the master key and heading off to floor 4, room 156. He slipped the key in the lock and snuck in. He saw his prizes' go bag on the floor by the bed, crept over to it and rummaged through until he found his credentials. SSA DR Spencer Reid it read. He thought about the name over and over again especially the doctor part wishing he could just take him right now, but he had more control than that. He hoped.

He had a look to see if there was anything else worth searching but decided that since he was in a hotel he isn't going to pack anything to personal. He wished that his prize wasn't on a case now, ironically a case about him, so he could explore his home. He realised he was pushing time and in his eagerness to leave banged his ankle on the bed post. Stifling a groan of pain he half walked half limped out the room hoping Spencer didn't become to suspicious. That would ruin his plan. He walked back to his car, the pain having now subsided, and slid in. He watched the window, while twisting a sharp knife in his had that he always kept spare in the glove compartment, he could barely control himself.

"See you soon Spence." He whispered to himself as he drove away

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

All the team had met at the police station to start fresh. They decided to ignore the note for now and focus on victimology.

"I just can't see anything linking these victims together" Prentiss all but shouted. "How are we ever gonna find this guy."

Nobody answered her silent question but as Reid was looking at their information, something dawned on him. He called Garcia and placed her on loud speaker.

"_Hello boys and girls. I was about to call you and be the bearer of bad news. No similar cases In the last five to ten years. Sorry my lovelies for my long, awaited reply but Straus had me do some work for another team whose TA is sick. I might bake him some cookies but anyway__ what can I do for ya?"_

"Hey Garcia, can you see if any of the victims have been to the hairdressers lately?"

"_Well done boy genius. They have all been to the hairdressers for the same style as well, well if you split them into girls and boys. They all went for-"_

"Wavy hair extensions right, for the girls?"

"_Oui, __Oui__ but can we get two for two. The boys went for?_

"Dry cut?"

"_Congrats. I have to go now though. Straus is coming again. Eugh I'm seeing too much of this woman. Goodbye my doves return home soon"_ and with that the phone call ended.

Everyone looked at Reid, waiting for him to elaborate on his theory. He began to explain,

"All the girls went to the hairdressers and got their extensions. All the boys get their hair shorter but their hair was already quite long so after the cut it, it looked like mine. The girl's hair was short but after the extensions it became mid-length. They do look similar but it's very discrete. This is the pattern, the unsub must have of had a bad experience with someone with similar hair to the victims. That would have been the trigger."

Reid finished the explanation and was slightly breathless. There was a short silence before Hotch spoke,

"Well done Reid. I think you have found the connection."

"Does that mean I can go and get a coffee, I feel caffeine deprived?"

Hotch nodded and Reid walked the three blocks to the coffee shop because there was no way he was drinking the crappy PD coffee. As he was walking out fumbling with the change in his hand he heard a muffled groan. He peeked round the corner and saw a man lay on the floor of an alleyway.

"Sir, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Reid ran to the man and helped him up.

At first the man looked grateful but then his expression change and the next thing Reid knew there was a blinding pain in his head and then the darkness took him.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

_Please tell me the truth of whether it's bad or good. I can take it, I hope __ What's going to happen to poor Reid? I'__m evil, I know but Reid will escape. Maybe not made up my mind._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I know I've not updated in a while but GCSE mocks are a real pain in my bum. Anyway not going to delve into the unsubs identity just yet, want to keep you on your toes. It won't be a terribly long story but torture ideas would be appreciated if you get me. NO RAPE! Anyway onwards with the chapter _

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **

'Hey has anyone seen Reid recently he went to get coffee at least ten minutes ago? The store is only across the street.' Morgan had hint of worry in his voice.

'Knowing him he has probably had about 4 and is on his fifth. You know how he likes his coffee.' Prentiss explained before returning to continue studying the crime scene photos.

'Yeah I guess you're right, but I can't help but worry about him. He's a danger magnet everywhere he goes.' Morgan stated but his worry was still not gone. Where is the kid he thought to himself?

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Reid awoke blinking and feeling groggy and the first thing he noticed was that he was in complete darkness, followed by a blinding pain in his skull. He then proceeded to notice he was chained to a bed. He struggled and felt that his arms and legs were pulled, his arms above him bound with chains and stretching his body into an uncomfortable position, his legs were spread wide. There was a chill in the air and he then noticed that he was shirtless. No, no, no, no, he thought. Not again, not after Tobias, I can't do this again, he began to panic.

'Pull yourself together Reid, you're strong you can do this'; he said quietly to himself and repeated like a mantra. 'Breathe, just breathe.' He said intimidated by the lack of light.

Reid managed to calm down by focusing on the sound of his rhythmic breathing. He was waiting for the moment his eyes would adjust to the darkness, but it was pure darkness. Reid tried to remember how he got here, he was getting coffee and then…and then…the man…helped him…pain…darkness. The pieces were there but he couldn't put them together. It must be the unsub, he thought, the chances are considerably low of me getting kidnapped in the same place a raging, sadistic, serial killer is. Reid sat for a bit longer wondering if the team were looking, for him, if he would ever see his mum again, if he would make it out alive, or make it out sane, would this push him to the state his mother is in, would he see his team, his family again? He was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard footsteps which seemed to echo which meant lots of stairs. Great a basement, thought Reid. The sound of locks twisting and turning was heard and in walked a man, about 5'7, a lot smaller than Reid, quite chubby, dark hair. As he stepped closer Reid saw that he had a large scar across his left cheek, it was so big and jagged Reid just stared at it. Reid was brought out of his trance when the man stepped closer and Reid saw his eyes, glowing with excitement yet dark with anticipation. Reid knew eyes like that and he knew he showed no regret for what he had done.

'Hello Agent Reid. I see you have noticed my scar. Sad isn't it? I'll tell you how I got it another time. For now I bet your wondering where you are. Do you know where you are?'

Reid stared at him defiantly in his face, refusing to answer, showing no fear on his face but his eyes would not cooperate and you could see the worry in them.

'Oh not answering me then. You're going to be fun', he said gleefully. 'Well Agent Reid you're here because you are one irresistible human being. I'm mean really, how can you expect me to not bounce on this opportunity. Oh how rude of me I nearly forgot, I know your name but you don't know mine. Well for now you can call me Craig, but as we become more familiar with each other I might reveal my real name.'

'Why are you doing this?' Reid asked, happy that his voice was steady.

'Moi? What am I doing, since when is it wrong to enjoy yourself, and just live, because we don't get a second chance at life.'

'You tortured and killed innocent people adults and children you don't regret it, and for that my team will find you, and I swear you will never see the light of day again.' Reid finished looking as menacing as he could. Whatever this guy was going to do, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of giving in easily. No, if this guy was going to kill him, Reid was going to put him through hell first.

'Well enough chit chat Agent Reid, may I call you Reid? Well I'm going to anyway. I want to play a game and no I'm not purposefully stealing those lines from the gory blockbuster villain jigsaw, from those films which I adore. The Saw trilogy, how I love those films.' Craig rambled to himself as he walked up the stairs again to fetch his tools.

Reid began to panic again, hoping the team would find him soon. He refused to scream, whatever the unsub would do. Reid suddenly looked up to hear loud banging and scraping noises which were soon identified as the unsub appeared hauling a suitcase down the stairs. Reid dread to see what was in there and noticed that he could see quite well know considering the door was open. It didn't make him feel better.

'Well Reid, let's begin.' Said the unsub as he dumped the trunk in the middle of the room and began to open it.

_Well let me know what you think. Personally I think it was badly structured but you know it's your opinion I care about. Reviews make me happy, and me being happy means more chapters. Apologies again for the late update. _


	5. Chapter 5

Guys after weighing up the pros and cons of writing this I have decided to pass the story to another author. If you are interested in continuing this story mail me otherwise I will scrap the story all together. Apart from you guys have been great but I just don't think I'm good enough to write this and it's taking up some of my revision time for exams. I'm sorry but I just can't write it and I'm out of ideas. So message me if you are interested in writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

The story is going to be continued on NCISfan98 profile. i wish them luck on writing this. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
